Al borde del limite
by Eri Shimizu
Summary: ¿Vale la pena esforzarse hasta no poder más cuando sabes que tu adversario te supera? ¿Vale la pena enfrentarse a los miedos de tu realidad cuando sabes que es poco lo que puedes hacer contra él? ¿Los resultados que obtenemos serán siempre lo que deseamos?... No importa cómo sea, las cosas pasan por una razón ¿verdad? (Popo x Toon Link. Yaoi)


*viendo el desolado foro del Smash* Ehhh... Hola?

Jajaja, ok no. Tenia tieeeeempo de no asomar por aqui y al parecer las fans se han disipado poco a poco.

Me pregunto si habra alguien por ahi todavia? Bueno, lo importante es que vengo a subir algo sencillo pero ahi esta, esperando que sea de su agrado y que al menos le alegre el dia a alguna que otra persona que lo lea. No se si se relaciona el titulo, el resumen y la historia pero bueno, es lo que se me ocurrio. Debo decir que hay algunas malas palabras y una que otra insinuacion por ahi asi que quedan advertidos por si no les gusta ese tipo de cosas =w=

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen en lo mas minimo, solo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginacion XD

Disfruten! nOn

* * *

Después de tanto esfuerzo, finalmente he podido lograr la mitad de mis objetivos y a pesar de que estoy entre los semifinalistas, me siento bastante nervioso ya que han repartido las primeras parejas de combate y me tocará pelear contra mi hermano mayor Link. Sé que él es un rival más que fuerte, no por nada es un veterano y posiblemente no estaré a su total nivel para enfrentarlo pero con los entrenamientos que me puse yo mismo podría tener una posibilidad ya que sé que él es más lento que yo aunque posea una fuerza casi descomunal.

"¡Toon Link!" Volteé a ver quién me llamaba y pude a ver a Popo con una sonrisa, el torneo se había organizado por Crazy Hand y era opcional el participar o no. Popo y su hermana no querían hacerlo ya que preferían guardar energías para la verdadera competencia. "¿Aun entrenando? Creí que ibas a descansar hoy ya que ayer llegaste bastante tarde a la habitación para dormir. ¿No te estás sobre esforzando un poco?"

"Claro no, Popo. Todo esto es muy necesario si voy contra mi hermano y si deseo tener una oportunidad para ganarle debo hacerme más rápido y lo suficientemente fuerte"

"Entiendo eso pero ni siquiera has ido a comer" Observé un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

"Estaré bien, además el premio es bastante atractivo y si lo gano valdrá la pena mis esfuerzos ¿No crees?" Le sonreí un poco. El premio que Crazy Hand había prometido, después de casi rogarle a Master Hand, era que se podría llevar un máximo de cuatro personas aparte del ganador a Smashville a pasar un fin de semana fuera de la mansión en un hotel de lujo además de quinientas monedas de oro para gastar en lo que quisiera para cada persona.

"Si es interesante pero…" Me veía más preocupado y dudando en si decirme algo o no. "Toon, nadie más entrena a pesar de ti"

"Lo sé"

"Solo tú estás desviviéndote en entrenamientos que, a mi forma de ver, son algo exagerados. Al momento de pelear tu cuerpo debe estar descansado también ya que si te sobre esfuerzas solo lograrás llegar más cansado a la pelea; puedes entrenar pero no todo el día, date tiempo a tomar un respiro tanto mental como físicamente" Popo me dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, animándome a tomar su consejo.

"… No puedo, lo siento. Debo de ganar para demostrarme algo y para eso quiero ponerme hasta el límite conmigo mismo. Aun así gracias por tus palabras, prometo que llegaré temprano hoy por la noche" Oí como Popo suspiraba como si se rindiera pero en vez de irse se sentó debajo de un árbol cercano y me observó entrenar.

Yo era muy exigente, llevaba pesas en las muñecas y también en los tobillos. Hacia volar algunas hojas de los árboles e intentaba cortarlas rápidamente aunque algunas se escapaban del filo de mi espada por el simple hecho de que las pesas me disminuían la velocidad considerablemente. Luego de eso corrí varias vueltas por todo el jardín de la mansión, lo hacía de una forma algo rápida pero aun no era suficiente a mi forma de ver. Después hice algunas flexiones, debía adoptar fuerza en las piernas y en las muñecas así que esas flexiones las combiné con movimientos en mis extremidades superiores. Popo se quedó solo observando aunque de reojo podía ver la preocupación que tenía, supongo que en verdad estaba interesado en mi salud pero yo estaba bien.

Realmente no estaba interesado en el premio de esta pequeña competencia, la verdad era que recientemente Master Hand me mandó a llamar y me dijo algo que realmente me atemorizó de sobremanera. _"Toon Link, tu forma de pelear ha disminuido en cuanto a calidad y últimamente no has estado ganando las peleas asignadas. Si sigues así tendremos que tomar algunas medidas ya que en este lugar solo pueden estar los mejores"_. Después de esas palabras me asusté bastante ya que podía implicar que me sacarían del próximo torneo a realizar y yo no deseo que me saquen, no quiero abandonar a nadie. No a mis amigos… No a mi hermano…. No a Popo…

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar todo aquello y seguí entrenando, debía superarme hasta no poder más. No quería que me sacaran como a Mewtwo, Pichu, Young Link o el mismo Dr. Mario, a pesar de que ahora solo trabajaba como el médico que era. Yo no quería abandonar este lugar por nada en el mundo ya que a pesar de que a veces me enfadaba y las personas a mi alrededor me hacían rabiar, no me sentía solo como antes y no estaba dispuesto a regresar a ese estado de soledad ya que a pesar de que tengo a mi hermana Aryll o a la misma Tetra, ellas no lograrían llenar el espacio que la mayoría de los habitantes de la mansión se han ganado.

"Toon, es hora del almuerzo ¿Vamos a comer? Si no lo haces podrías desmayarte y no quisiera eso" La voz de Popo parecía tener cierto temor de que yo me negara pero la verdad era que si tenía demasiada hambre y un almuerzo no vendría nada mal.

"De acuerdo Popo, vamos a almorzar" Sonreí y me quité las pesas de los tobillos pero no las de mis muñecas. Quería ser capaz de sentir más ligera mi espada y hacer movimientos con mis manos en actividades normales se considera como un buen entrenamien-…. Me sorprendí cuando vi dos manos en mis brazos justo antes de mis pesas, vi hacia los ojos de Popo quien me veía con preocupación pero con una sonrisa. Sin pedirme permiso, retiró ambas pesas y se observaba como esa zona de mi piel estaba enrojecida y lastimada por la excesiva fricción de la tela que envolvía la pesa.

"Dale un respiro a tu cuerpo y a tu mente Toon o sino no podrás dar todo de ti mismo, créeme" Me sonrojé levemente cuando él acaricio la piel de mis brazos con delicadeza. "No entiendo el porqué estas tan obsesionado con el entrenamiento y conociéndote sé que no lo comentarás si es algo que te aflige pero de igual manera yo voy a escucharte si necesitas ayuda. Solo te pido de todo corazón que no te excedas contigo mismo ¿Si? Tú eres una persona muy fuerte y asombrosa, confía en tu propia fuerza y verás que todo saldrá más que maravillosamente bien ya que así es la forma de ser de la persona a quien más amo"

Me sonrojé un poco más ante sus palabras y sonreí levemente antes de darle un suave beso en los labios que él recibió gustosamente antes de que yo mismo me separara. "Gracias Popo, perdóname si te he preocupado es solo que… Tienes razón en algo, existe un motivo para mi obsesión pero es algo que yo debo superar y si lo logro podré sentirme satisfecho conmigo mismo. No es que no confíe en ti para contártelo, es solo que-"

Sentí esos labios posarse nuevamente sobre los míos con una leve sonrisa a lo que me sorprendí por el repentino y corto gesto. "No te preocupes, entiendo. No es necesario que me comentes todo lo que harás y dejarás de hacer, solo quiero que te cuides y que si necesitas de alguien me consideres como una de tus primeras opciones. Incluso pensaba darte la alternativa de que entrenáramos juntos después del almuerzo, así ambos mejoraremos"

Sonreí ampliamente y abracé a mi novio con fuerza a lo que él rió bajito y me abrazó también. "Gracias de verdad Popo, no dudes que serás el primero en enterarse si algo sucede y sería más que genial si entrenas conmigo. Aunque voy a ganarte" Sonreí de forma orgullosa, casi prepotente, ante lo último.

Lo escuché reír y observé cómo se marcaban los hoyuelos de mi novio. "Eso debemos comprobarlo más tarde ya que a pesar de que no he entrenado, te recuerdo que soy un veterano también y no será fácil superarme" Repentinamente sentí como él me cargaba entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y caminaba hacia la mansión a lo que me ruboricé totalmente y me comencé a remover.

"¡No Popo! ¡Bájame! ¡Me da vergüenza que me lleves así!"

"Pero es lindo llevarte así, además esta es la manera en que puedo tenerte entre mis brazos por las mañanas"

"¡Aun así, suéltame ya!" Me removí un poco más hasta que me sobresalté y me ruboricé notoriamente al sentir un apretón en cierta zona. "P-Popo… ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que estas tocando?! ¡Pervertido!"

"Solo toco tu lindo y bien formado trasero, en verdad que has entrenado duro"

"¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Esta es tu manera de medir mi entrenamiento?!"

Lo vi sonreír más mientras hacía voz de víctima. "Además de que he estado muy solito porque llegas a altas horas de la noche solo a dormir ¿Quién podría calmar mis necesidades hormonales si no estás? No es saludable retener los deseos fisiológicos y emocionales de una persona ¿Sabías?"

"¡Si tanta es tu desesperación, calma tus hormonas con tu mano!" Estaba seguro que en ese momento mi rostro parecía un semáforo.

"¿Para qué usar una mano si tengo un lindo novio que tiene un buen atributo por detrás?" Dejé escapar un gimoteo al sentir otro apretón a lo que comencé a temblar de vergüenza solo para expresar lo que le decía todos los días.

"¡POPO! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!"

Después de una discusión donde él sonreía pervertidamente y yo casi explotaba en vergüenza debido a sus palabras y a algunos apretones en mi pobre retaguardia, llegamos al comedor y nos dispusimos a almorzar con aparente tranquilidad, hablando de cualquier trivialidad y una que otra situación vergonzosa para mí. En ese momento me relajé bastante ya que Popo prácticamente era el único que hablaba y me actualizaba de lo que había sucedido en estos últimos días en la mansión.

Me quedé pensativo mientras él hablaba. ¿Qué me falta para poder ganar? ¿Qué puedo hacer para poder ganarle a mi hermano? Él es increíblemente fuerte y no por nada era mi mayor admiración así que debía esforzarme. Hoy entrenaría hasta casi desfallecer para entrenar solo la mitad del tiempo mañana y al siguiente día sería el combate. De esa forma llegaría descansado, era un excelente plan. Comencé a planificar una estrategia para vencerlo, seguramente pelearíamos en el gran puente de Eldin ya que ambos somos de ese mundo.

Sentí un largo beso en mis labios, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras tardaba en reaccionar antes de corresponder a ese gesto que recibía con tanto cariño. Al separarse, Popo me veía con un puchero infantil "Deja de pensar en el combate, quiero ayudarte y ni siquiera me prestas un poco de atención"

"Lo siento, fue accidental. No era mi intención dejarte hablando solo" Me sentí avergonzado con él ya que a la larga, Popo solo intentaba relajarme y animarme. Necesitaba compensarle de alguna manera todo lo que él hacía por mí y conociendo lo pervertido que era, casi era obvia la respuesta pero quizás lo haga antes de dormir luego de entrenar para así descansar muy bien entre sus brazos. Me ruboricé ante el pensamiento.

"¿Por qué te sonrojas, Toon? ¿En qué piensas, pequeño?"

Me sonrojé un poco más ante su última palabra cariñosa, solo a Popo le admitía llamarme pequeño ya que odiaba que compararan mi estatura con la de los demás; al principio golpeaba a Popo pero luego entendí que él no lo hacía con la intención de molestarme sino que era su forma de llamarme cuando algo le preocupaba o simplemente era tierno conmigo. "No, e-en nada… Solo que… u-uhh… Y-Yo q-quería... Tú sabes…"

"¿Eh? No te entiendo nada, solo cálmate y dímelo"

"T-Te lo diré más tarde, cuando sea apropiado" A diferencia de él, yo no podía simplemente decirle que planeaba satisfacer sus "necesidades hormonales", me daba demasiada vergüenza decirlo.

Popo se rió un poco y acercó su rostro al mío para susurrar "¿Vas a complacerme hoy, Toon Link? ¿Estás queriendo decirme que quieres que hoy por la noche nos ocupemos un poco?"

Me ruboricé más que antes "¡Y-Yo no he dicho eso, idiota! ¡N-No he dicho nada de e-eso!"

"¿Ah no? Porque yo si planeaba asaltarte esta noche y no podrás huir de eso" Se puso en pie y me abrazó desde atrás para susurrarme en el oído de forma bastante seductora "Quiero amarte esta noche, en verdad me has hecho mucha falta ya que cuando despierto tú ya te has ido" Solté un suave suspiro al percibir un beso en la punta de mi oreja, apuñe los ojos por la vergüenza y la sensación "¿Qué dices Toon? ¿Me dejarías demostrarte cuanto te he deseado y añorado?".

Después de un momento asentí lentamente, no podía articular ninguna palabra ya que el muy idiota estaba besando mi cuello sin importarle que los demás estuvieran viendo, incluyendo a mi hermano. Popo era muy liberal en ese sentido y poco le importaba el que nos vieran o no en momentos como estos; mientras que a mí me daba mucha vergüenza especialmente por Link ya que, a pesar que sabía que a mi tan corta edad ya era mucho más experimentado que él en 'otras cosas', eso no implicaba que yo quisiese demostrárselo desde un punto de vista más directo. "P-Popo, espera por favor" Suspiré nuevamente al sentir una leve mordida que me hizo sentir muchos escalofríos. "N-Nos están viendo y a-aquí no es el lugar p-para esto".

Popo soltó una risa traviesa y acarició mi abdomen por sobre la ropa pero dejando en paz mi cuello. "Lo bueno es que todos sabrían como enloqueces por mí en momentos como esos".

Me avergoncé y me puse en pie para separarme mientras acomodaba bien mi túnica, lo miré molesto aunque en el interior solo bromeaba. "Eres un idiota pervertido, Popo. No te acerques más a mi" Me crucé de brazos y fingí ignorarlo.

Popo soltó otra risa, a él le causaba gracia cuando me comportaba así ya que sabía que era un falso enojo. Me volvió a abrazar desde atrás y me beso la mejilla antes de decir sus sentimientos. "Te amo Toon Link".

"…" Fingí ignorarlo todavía.

Popo me abrazó más contra él para susurrar en mi oído. "¿Tú no me amas Toon Link? Porque yo te puedo decir que en verdad me tienes loco por ti, así de sencillo es amarte para mí".

Sonreí un poco, esas palabras me hacían olvidar casi cualquier cosa si era Popo quien las decía. "Yo te amo también".

De esa forma, descansamos un poco entre mimos y algunas frases doble sentido patrocinados por Popo, también hablamos de cosas que pensábamos hacer en un futuro cercano, me recordó que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Ness aunque faltaba un mes o un poco más. Observé la piel de mis muñecas, ahora que no tenía las pesas, habían zonas que permanecían enrojecidas y con algunas zonas azuladas o moradas. Al parecer los moretones se hicieron ante cada golpe que recibía durante mis entrenamientos ¿Cómo no sentí el dolor de todo eso? ¿Tanto era mi afán por entrenar?

Recordé esas palabras.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y mucha angustia. No quería irme. Debía entrenar para ganar y demostrar que soy más de lo que mi apariencia puede dar. Soy fuerte a pesar de mi tamaño. El ser un novato de la mansión no implicaba que yo era menos que los demás. Popo notó mi cambio de humor y dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de ponerse en pie y tomar mi mano para llevarme a la zona donde yo había entrenado. "Comencemos nuestro entrenamiento Toon, aunque ya dije que no te la pondré fácil"

"Gracias Popo. En verdad quiero que pelees todo lo que puedas, intenta ganarme sin importar lo que implique" Me sonrojé un poco al ver como se retiraba el abrigo y lo dejaba colgado en una rama de un árbol, la camisa que llevaba siempre por dentro era ajustada a sus músculos y se le veía increíblemente… ¡No! Debo concentrarme, desvié mi mirada para tomar control de mi mente. No estaba aquí para admirar el cuerpo de mi novio, estaba aquí para entrenar. Solo entrenar. Popo es mi enemigo. Si no entreno me iré y no quiero eso. Luego de mentalizarme, volví a verlo y él sonreía para mí con su martillo sobre su hombro... ¡¿Por qué rayos me mira así?! ¡Más parece que esta posando para esas revistas que las chicas ven! Me puse bastante nervioso. "Popo, eres un idiota"

"¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que hice?"

"Ya no importa" Saqué mi espada pero no la retiré de la funda y me puse en posición ofensiva. "Pelea contra mí con todas tus fuerzas Popo, no temas en lastimarme y si ves esa oportunidad, hazlo"

"Como quieras Toon Link"

Pude sentirlo, era más ligero que antes. Ahora cada ataque de Popo era más fácil de esquivar y mi espada, aun con la funda, era más liviana que antes y podía manejarla muchísimo mejor; sin embargo Popo no era oponente sencillo tampoco a pesar de que su gemela no estaba sabia dar pelea, especialmente cuando su martillo lograba alcanzarme y me empujaba un metro o un poco más de un solo golpe. Podía ver en la mirada de mi novio que le era difícil el lastimarme intencionalmente pero tanto él como yo conocíamos que si no lo hacía de esa forma, me lastimaría más que los golpes físicos así que definitivamente luego se lo compensaría.

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, solo peleando lo mas en serio posible. Golpeándonos mutuamente hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, la oscuridad que ahora tenía el jardín no impedía nuestra visión pero yo veía mejor que él. Al notar que definitivamente ya no estábamos en condiciones equitativas por la oscuridad, lo obligué a parar con mi espada para no recibir el golpe de su martillo. "P-Popo, lleguemos hasta aquí"

Él también estaba jadeante ante tanto entrenamiento y sonrió mientras bajaba su martillo. "Estoy de acuerdo" Vi como se dejaba caer al suelo y se sentó en la hierba mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano que simultáneamente estaba apoyado en su martillo. "Has mejorado bastante Toon, aunque si me permites decirlo tu fuerza aun no es suficiente pero es compensado con tu velocidad y agilidad"

"Gracias Popo" Sonreí levemente ¿Aun no tenía suficiente fuerza? ¿Cómo aumentar la fuerza si las pesas lo que aumentaban era mi velocidad? Quizás debería cambiar las posiciones de las pesas, dejar de llevarlas en mis muñecas y tobillos para llevarlas a mis manos directamente y mantenerlas arriba.

"Toon, no entrenes más. En verdad has mejorado mucho pero no quiero que te lastimes en un momento de obsesión, créeme cuando te digo que no estás mal"

"¿Será esto suficiente para vencer a Link?"

Popo no pudo contestarme. Así es, Link era un veterano de los ocho originales al igual que Ness y lo que yo tenía era solo para darle pelea pero no aseguraba la victoria que buscaba. Popo se puso en pie y me abrazó fuertemente, temiendo que cometiera alguna estupidez por mi objetivo. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro para calmar esta angustia asfixiante, me di la vuelta para abrazarlo. No quería irme. No quería dejar a nadie de esta mansión. Esas palabras me daban tanto terror que me era difícil controlar esta sensación, si no fuera orgulloso seguramente ya hubiera llorado pero ese no era mi estilo, debía afrontar a mi enemigo y Link estaba en mi camino.

"Popo"

"¿Qué sucede pequeño?"

"….." Suspiré y oculté nuevamente mis angustias para pasar a algo más agradable, sonreí por lo que iba a decir "¿Aun vas a asaltarme esta noche?"

"Tienes asegurado eso" Escuché una pequeña risa que entraba en la clasificación de pervertida mientras una mano se deslizaba desde mi espalda hacia un lugar más debajo de lo normal, justo como en la mañana. "En verdad tienes un buen trasero, adoro sentirlo"

"Fetichista" Sonreí y lo dejé ser, aunque me daba mucha vergüenza, si lo hacía con discreción y sin nadie viéndonos entonces no estaba mal.

"No es fetichismo, es solo que me gusta resaltar este atributo físico que te manejas"

"Eres un idiota"

"Soy tu idiota"

"Pervertido"

"Al momento de la verdad, tú no te quedas nada atrás. Eres un chico bastante más pervertido y activo de lo que aparentas"

Me sonrojé bastante ante mis propios recuerdos y le di un zape en la cabeza "¿Sabes? Ya no quiero hacer nada más que dormir esta noche"

"¿E-Eh? ¡Pero si es la verdad!"

"No, ya no" Me separé de forma orgullosa hacia la habitación compartida con Popo. Podía oírlo seguirme y sonreí muy levemente. Me hacía sentir feliz el que Popo me siguiera casi siempre aunque yo actuara orgulloso, era una buena señal ya que implica que en verdad me ama tanto que no le importa que yo sea orgulloso y bastante temperamental.

Entre a la habitación y él entró después mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta, estaba encerrado con Popo pero fingí no notarlo. Tomé mi ropa y me dirigí al baño para asearme, cerré la puerta tras de mí pero sin asegurarla realmente; comencé a desvestirme hasta dejarme sin ninguna prenda sobre mi cuerpo para inmediatamente entrar a la ducha y dejar que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo para que lo limpiara. Pude notar que yo tenía muchas marcas de mi entrenamiento ya que había zonas golpeadas y otras con rasguños. Delicadamente limpié esas zonas para no lastimarlas más de lo que ya estaban aunque el jabón hacia que me ardiera algunas heridas abiertas.

Suspiré, al parecer Popo no iba venir... ¡Rayos! Quizás él tenga razón y soy más pervertido de lo que aparento ¡Pero es su culpa! Mi vida era relativamente tranquila y al llegar a este lugar él se encargó de modificarla como quiso sin mi autorización. Un día le sonreí amablemente, en otro repentinamente ya me estaba besando en los labios y de pronto yo ya deseaba todo de él. "Es injusto ¿Cómo hizo para controlarme así?"

"¿Qué es injusto Toon?" Me asusté al sentir unos brazos a mí alrededor, sonrojándome al instante al sentir la piel blanquecina en contacto con la mía. "¿Pensabas en mí, cierto?"

"N-No te creas importante, idiota. Pensaba en otras cosas" Me sentía bastante feliz de tenerlo aquí "¡Ahora suéltame Popo!" No quería que me soltara, quería que sus brazos me transmitiera esa seguridad que tanto necesitaba, que me hiciera pensar que mi temor solo es una exageración y que todo estaría bien aunque perdiera contra Link.

"No lo haré porque tú me necesitas tanto como yo a ti"

"Y-Yo no te necesito Popo" ¿Acaso sabía sobre mi temor?

"Eso lo dices por orgullo. Si no me necesitaras no estaríamos juntos, solo sería una persona más en tu vida y jamás hubieras aceptado mi propuesta cuando te pedí ser mi novio. Me necesitas Toon Link y presiento que yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar aquello que te aflige".

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y me dejaron sin habla por el asombro de notar que Popo me conocía mucho más de lo que admitiría en voz alta. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos como si callara mi muda respuesta para asegurarse que no diría nada. Después llegó otro beso a mis labios y otro más y otro y otro. Llegó un punto donde olvidé cuantos besos me había dado pero fui muy consciente de que mi voz solo lo aclamó a él esa noche mientras sus brazos eran lo único que me mantenía en pie ante ese vórtice de sensaciones y pensamientos donde solo Popo podía sostenerme mientras me sentía caer en la profundidad de esa pasión junto a él. Por un tiempo pude olvidar que en esta mansión solo permanecemos temporalmente hasta que Master Hand decida que ya no nos necesita o que ya no éramos lo suficientemente buenos para su entretenimiento.

Cerré los ojos mientras caía en la cama y Popo me abrazaba por detrás con una sonrisa. Aunque ya ambos conocíamos mucho del cuerpo contrario, había algo en todo esto que hacía sentir como si en realidad hubiese sido una primera o segunda vez. Quizás era el amor y la perversión que había al mismo tiempo, quizás eran las dulces palabras que se me escapaban decir mientras nos hacíamos uno, quizás era la ternura y al mismo tiempo una arrolladora pasión con la que Popo me amaba. Sea como sea, ambos dormíamos ahora en la cama después de que ayudara a Popo con sus problemas hormonales y él me quitara las angustias en mi interior. Nos sonreímos levemente, susurramos un te amo y luego dejamos que nuestros cuerpos descansaran lo que merecían. Mientras entraba a mi sueño recordé que no cenamos pero eso era lo de menos, estaba feliz de dormir a su lado un par de horas.

*Sniff. Sniff.*

Era molesto. Me removí en la cama intentando ignorarlo pero había un lamento allá afuera que no me dejaba dormir, alguien lloraba. Abrí los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y con demasiado cuidado salí de la cama, me vestí a medias colocándome solo mi ropa interior y la túnica junto a mis botas para luego asomar fuera de la habitación para saber que sucedía. Llegué donde el sonido provenía y vi a Peach llorando desconsoladamente mientras Samus y Zelda la intentaban calmar. Al preguntar porque lloraba, Samus me dijo que Peach lloraba porque había perdido su corona y que si no la encontraba pronto iba a desesperarse más puesto que temía que para su hora del té de mañana con algunos Toad's que llegarían de visita, pensaran que ella no deseaba ser su princesa.

Dejé escapar un bufido hastiado, eran la una de la mañana y lloraba por un estúpido accesorio. Pero como un buen espadachín, mi moral no me permitía simplemente ignorarla así que le dije que la ayudaría a buscar y eso hice. Busqué por toda la mansión junto a Sheik pero no había rastro alguno de esa estúpida corona así que decidimos salir a buscarla afuera. No sé cuantas vueltas dimos pero al final estaba amaneciendo y finalmente pude hallarla pero tuve que meterme al agua de un lago que había cerca de la mansión, como a unos cincuenta kilómetros. Era un hecho que llegué muy cansado, húmedo y de pésimo humor a la mansión para regresarle a Peach su tiara inútil.

Ignoré sus agradecimientos y llegué a la habitación donde Popo ya estaba totalmente vestido y se preparaba para salir. "¿Popo? ¿Te vas tan temprano?"

"Si"

"¿Por qué? Apenas comienza a amanecer"

"Lo sé"

Sentí rara la monotonía en sus respuestas. "¿Estás enfadado?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" Caminó y pasó de largo pero lo detuve justo a tiempo.

"¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿Qué hice Popo?"

"Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar"

"Pero al menos déjame saber el porqué estas enfadado" Lo sostuve más para que no se soltara.

"¡Ya no importa, suéltame! ¡Vete a entrenar o lo que gustes! No pensé que el solo dormir un poco conmigo fuese a ser menos importante que todo el entrenamiento que puedes hacer el resto del día. Toda la semana solo ha sido entrenamiento para ti y admiro que seas tenaz pero en verdad has llegado lejos con tu obsesión. Apenas hemos hablado esta semana y siempre que despierto tú ya no estás en la habitación. Creí que al menos esta vez sería diferente pero acabo de notar que no es así"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! Yo no he-"

"Dije que ya no importa Toon Link, si me disculpas, saldré con mi gemela"

No me dio tiempo ni de hablar cuando Popo ya se había ido. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Me enfadé más y dejé escapar un largo sonido de molestia antes de vestirme adecuadamente y tomar mi espada. Ya que Popo creía que yo me había ido a entrenar y yo no quería que fuera catalogado como un mentiroso, por impulso, salí de la habitación y me fui a entrenar mientras el orgullo y la decepción me dominaban.

En todo el día no supe nada de Popo y yo no fui a comer debido al enfado que sentía. Ese idiota no dejó ni que le explicara la estupidez que sucedió y mientras yo pago por mis buenas acciones, seguramente la tonta princesa está disfrutando su maldito té con sus inútiles subordinados. Yo estaba prácticamente rabioso ante toda esta situación y ahogué mis penas con un entrenamiento sin fin. ¡¿Por qué me iría de la habitación donde estaba cómodamente protegido en los brazos de Popo a cambio de un estúpido entrenamiento que no sirve para nada?! ¡Todos sabemos que Link ganará mañana! Es absurdo pensar que le ganaré a un veterano experimentado solo porque entrené un poco más de la cuenta. Me puse a reír ante la idea. Reía por la frustración. Reía por la angustia y el dolor en mi interior. Reí porque necesitaba a Popo. Reí porque no deseaba llorar.

Al final del día, no me sentía muy bien, seguramente era por tantas emociones. No cené tampoco, mi enfado era capaz de quitarme el hambre y mejor me fui a mi habitación, me bañé y me recosté en mi cama para intentar dormir de forma fallida. Incluso escuché como Popo entraba a la habitación entre risas luego de despedirse de su hermana. Me enojé más. Yo no tenía la culpa y me mortificaba mientras el idiota venia riendo de lo lindo y con tranquilidad por su día con su gemela. Apreté mi mano hasta hacerla puño, estaba más que enfadado ahora. Sus pasos me indicaron que fue al armario, se fue a asear y luego se recostó en su cama, apagando la luz en el proceso y todo eso sin dirigirme ninguna mirada. ¡Muy bien! ¡Perfecto! ¡Si así lo quieres, así lo tendrás!

Al día siguiente, abrí mis ojos pesadamente. No había podido dormir muy bien a causa de tantos pensamientos que no acallaban en mi mente. Me senté y vi hacia un lado de la habitación, Popo ya no estaba. Suspiré y sintiendo muchos escalofríos, me puse en pie y comencé a vestirme para la pelea, sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo pero decidí no darle importancia. Al salir de la habitación, me encontré con Lucas quien me dio todo su apoyo con una sonrisa, se lo agradecí escuetamente y seguí mi camino. Me sentía tan pesado a pesar del estúpido entrenamiento, que casi tenía ganas de regresar a mi cama. Al llegar al comedor solo pedí un jugo, no tenía hambre y no quería vomitar mi comida durante la pelea; sentí la mirada de Popo pero la ignoré completamente, no quería verlo y no iba a disculparme por algo que no hice.

"¡Toon! ¡Espera!" Volteé a ver a mi hermano quien sonreía radiantemente. "Solo quería desearte suerte en tu combate, hermanito"

"Tú eres mi adversario ¿Por qué me deseas suerte?"

"Porque espero que logres ganarme, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy de pelear contigo como cuando entrenábamos de pequeños"

Sonreí levemente. "Eres genial hermano, siempre de buen corazón. Haré lo que pueda pero por favor lucha en serio conmigo ¿Si?"

"¡Claro! Si te tengo de enemigo debo hacerlo o perderé más que mi orgullo" Lo miré de forma casi perdida, quería tanto descansar mi rostro en su pecho solo un momento y cerrar mis ojos para relajarme porque sabía que mi hermano jamás me negaría un poco de su paz, el calor en mis mejillas y el frio de mis extremidades me estaban metafóricamente asesinando "¿Toon? ¿Estás bien?" Vi como su mano se acercaba para tocarme pero la esquivé rápidamente.

"Estoy bien, solo pensaba en mi frase de victoria" Reí falsamente de forma animada y me fui antes de que pasara algo más ya que Link me conoce muy a fondo y podría descubrir mi condición. No era el momento de debilidades, debía prepararme para el combate. Me senté apoyado en una pared, de pronto tenía ganas de llorar; me sentía tan débil y pequeño ante el mundo. Quizás Master Hand tenía razón, quizás yo no debería estar aquí y fue un accidente que lograra llegar hasta acá. Me puse en pie, evitando mis emociones y esperé cerca de la entrada a la plataforma hasta la hora indicada mientras dormitaba un poco.

Finalmente escuché muchos pasos acercarse, me sentía más pesado que antes. Era el momento por el que tanto había esperado. Link se despidió de sus amigos siendo amenazado por Samus para que ganara y así poder ir a Smashville de vacaciones. Cuando yo iba a entrar, escuché a Ness y a Lucas dándome su apoyo junto a Kirby, volteé a verlos con una sonrisa determinada y entonces vi a Popo quien solo me observaba en silencio, dándome su apoyo con la mirada. Fruncí el ceño y entré al portal.

Tal como lo había pensado, íbamos a pelear en el gran puente de Eldin. No habría ítems más que la bola Smash y solo teníamos tres oportunidades. La cuenta regresiva comenzó. Debía ganar. Debía hacerlo o implicará que no doy el ancho en este lugar. Link me sonrió un poco y luego se puso serio mientras me analizaba; yo solo atiné a ponerme en guardia, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso pero no podía dárselo ahora que lo necesitaba como nunca.

El combate comenzó con un choque de espadas, era brutal la fuerza de mi hermano pero aun mantenía mi ventaja en él en cuanto a velocidad. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos peleando, el combate se alargaba cada vez más de lo que planeaba; ambos esquivábamos las bombas, flechas, boomerang, la cadena para atrapar al otro y la espada contraria especialmente; al igual que esquivábamos al Rey Boblin que pasaba en su jabalí cada cierto tiempo mientras intentábamos hacer que el otro fuera atropellado por él.

"¡Has mejorado mucho!" Esquivé la espada de mi hermano. "¡Me siento muy orgulloso de ti!"

Sonreí un poco ante su halago, siempre me hacía sentir bien un halago que viniera de parte de mi máxima inspiración en las peleas. "¡Gracias pero no por eso te dejaré ganar!"

Link comenzó a reír enternecido por mi orgullo cuando de pronto una bola Smash apareció, casi era desesperante el intentar agarrarla antes que él lo lograra pero justo cuando faltaba solo un golpe, Link lanzó un explosivo que me lastimó a mí y le dio el poder de activar su Trifuerza. Me maldije a mí mismo, estaba condenado. Ahora que estaba debilitado por el explosivo, mi hermano me envió fuera del escenario con su espada y en cuanto calculó su oportunidad, activó su poder para debilitar mi segunda vida. Cada corte dolía. Extrañamente dolía a pesar de que se supone que la sensibilidad se quitaba durante las peleas. Caí de pie luego de su ataque que gracias a las diosas no me enviaron lo suficientemente lejos, estaba jadeante y la forma de Link se tornó algo borrosa mientras un terrible dolor de cabeza aparecía para empeorar las cosas.

No podía perder. No debía perder, me paré de mejor manera y me precipité contra él pero justo cuando él saltó sobre mí para esquivarme, sonreí y lancé un explosivo que no pudo evadir para inmediatamente saltar más alto que él y lanzarlo con un corte hacia el suelo para que se estrellara y luego el Rey Boblin lo envió fuera del escenario al ser atropellado. Caí al suelo de forma jadeante, me sentía mareado y con más frío que antes. Quería dormir. Quería tanto dormir bajo la protección de mis sabanas ya que Popo está molesto.

Ese idiota.

De pronto me vi encadenado y siendo sometido por mi hermano contra el suelo mientras me daba un codazo en la zona del diafragma, entre el abdomen y mi torso. Dejé escapar el aire y rápidamente me alejé en cuanto pude pero eso solo empeoró las cosas ya que Link me envió hacia arriba con su espada y luego simplemente saltó de forma giratoria para sacarme una vez más del lugar.

Estaba totalmente exhausto pero me forcé a pelear con todas mis fuerzas, volviendo a la casi violenta pelea donde ganaría quien tuviese la capacidad de hacerlo. Durante el combate, el puente se partió a la mitad como siempre pero hubo algo diferente. Yo, quien estaba al borde de ese abismo, sin ser tocado ni golpeado comencé a caer de espaldas hacia él mientras una oleada de casi inconsciencia febril me hundía mentalmente. Era casi en cámara lenta ver como el sol del atardecer golpeaba mi rostro de forma más directa mientras la oscuridad del abismo saludaba a la poca consciencia que me quedaba.

"¡TOON LINK!"

Una mano me sostuvo rápidamente, dejándome colgado totalmente a merced de la nada que me esperaba debajo de mis pies pero antes de que me deslizara, aquella mano me subió a la orilla del puente y solo vi una sombra hablándome con voz preocupada pero mi voz no salía a causa de la debilidad que me llevaba cada vez más lejos de mis pensamientos. Se sentía tan bien cuando esa sombra posó su mano en mi ardiente frente mientras esos brazos apoyaban mi pequeño cuerpo hacia su torso y me daban la tranquilidad que necesitaba desde hace un tiempo atrás. Poco a poco perdí el conocimiento y lo último que pude escuchar fueron unos gritos preocupados de mi ángel protector pidiendo ayuda.

… Al parecer no podría ganar la pelea…

Me dolía mucho el cuerpo, me sentía frío y caliente a la vez además de sentir que me pesaban los párpados. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No estaba peleando contra Link? De pronto escuché una conversación y le presté mucha atención.

"¿En verdad estará bien mi hermano?"

"No se preocupe Míster Link, su hermano estará como nuevo luego de un par de días de reposo ya que la fiebre solo es consecuencia de su fatiga física y mental"

"Gracias a las Diosas. Le debo un gran favor Doctor Mario, no sé qué hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera estabilizado a mi hermano"

"No fue nada, es mi deber como médico"

"¿Cómo no noté su condición? Debí sospecharlo en cuanto lo vi tan adormilado"

"No te preocupes Lucas, no eres el único que no se percato del problema" Esa era la voz de mi hermano. ¿Él me rescató de caer al abismo?

"No sé cómo se atrevió a pelear en esa condición" Lucas se escuchaba muy preocupado por mí. Él siempre tan sensible, es una excelente persona y un gran amigo.

"Seguramente por orgullo" Esa tercera voz era de mi molesto amigo Ness con quien siempre peleaba aunque sé que en el fondo también se había preocupado por mí.

"No lo creo Ness. Mi hermano puede ser orgulloso pero no haría tanto si no valiera la pena, él es muy tenaz y cuando desea algo no mide sacrificios propios para realizarlo, creo que algo le preocupaba" Escuché un bufido irritado y preocupado al mismo tiempo "Estaba tan emocionado de luchar contra él que no me percaté de su estado de salud"

"No te culpes Link, no siempre se puede leer las acciones de los demás, incluso el de un hermano menor aunque prácticamente tú lo hayas criado"

"Gracias Ness pero eso no lo justifica" Me sentí mal por Link, seguramente se asusto mucho al verme caer.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿A quién declararon como el ganador?"

"Esa es la parte que me enfada un poco Lucas, Crazy decidió que por ser quien más vidas tenía yo era el ganador del combate y pasé a finales a pesar de que le pedí la oportunidad de repetir el combate cuando mi hermano se recuperara pero no quiso darle esa oportunidad".

Sentí un nudo en mi estomago, casi un retorcijón ante esa noticia. No quería oír más de esa conversación, el enojo tomó control de mis acciones. Miré hacia la ventana abierta y dejando ahí todas mis cosas, salté de ella y caí de pie aunque perdí el equilibrio y me desplomé de rodillas inmediatamente. La fiebre me tenía muy debilitado pero no me importaba. Me levanté y corrí hacia un lugar solitario, tenía miedo. Había perdido cuando más necesitaba ganar. Llegué a la zona boscosa del jardín de la mansión y comencé a golpear uno de los arboles con mi puño. No era justo. No había perdido aun. Tenía una oportunidad y no la tomaron en cuenta. Lloré amargamente y justo cuando iba a golpear el árbol con todas mis fuerzas, una mano me detuvo y abrazó mi cuerpo con mucha fuerza para que no me lastimara más de lo que ya estaba.

"No llores Toon, no es nada importante. La próxima vez podrás ganar"

Rechiné los dientes y dije entre lágrimas sin mirarlo. "¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo si tú no me escuchas tampoco?!" Me moví con fuerza para soltarme pero no funcionaba. "D-Déjame en paz idiota… D-Déjame solo… ¡Tú no me entiendes!"

"Lo sé. Yo no soy el mejor para hablarte ahora pero en verdad me preocupas y no quiero que te lastimes más" Di un fuerte tirón para que pudiera liberarme de su agarre. "Toon Link, sé que me comporté como un imbécil pero en verdad quiero ayudarte. No deseo que te lastimes y no quiero que te deprimas por una pelea perdida. Siempre habrán mas oportu-"

"¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!" Lo tomé con furia de su abrigo, viéndolo entre lágrimas con enojo, tristeza y miedo; sentía que ya no podía más y necesitaba explotar. "¡Master Hand dice que ya no peleo tan bien y que si continuaba así iba a tomar medidas, estuve entrenando hasta el maldito cansancio para esta competencia y llegué solo a las estúpidas semifinales para que una maldita fiebre frustrara todo lo que quería mientras tú me ignoraste solo porque no estaba ahí cuando abriste tus ojos sin saber que yo no entrenaba sino que ayudé a la idiota de Peach a encontrar su estúpida corona a pesar que deseaba estar en tus brazos pero creí que encontrarla sería algo que haría rápido…!"

"T-Toon…"

"¡No conforme con eso te fuiste todo el maldito día para no verme y llegaste de lo más feliz en la noche mientras yo me mortifiqué todo el maldito tiempo entre mis temores y tu comportamiento! ¡¿Sabes cuánto miedo tenía desde hace unas semanas atrás?! ¡No quiero irme de este lugar porque he hecho muchos amigos que aunque me saquen de quicio yo los quiero mucho a mi manera y por eso es que he estado desviviéndome todas estas malditas semanas sin importarme las consecuencias de mis actos! ¡Pero de nada servía porque a todos les parecía absurdo tanto sacrificio para una competencia de este estilo, eso te incluye a ti quien no se daba cuenta de mis miedos ni aunque lo gritara a todos los vientos! ¡Pero al final pensaba que no importaba porque sabía que valdría la pena si al final de cuentas, el sacrificar tanto de mi tiempo para relajarme y bromear junto a ti y mis amigos, implicaba que podría estar aquí por muchos años más!" Dejé escapar sollozos mientras finalmente tomaba aire ya que lo había dicho todo de corrido, sacudí levemente a Popo "T-Tengo miedo de irme y... Dejarte… N-No quiero irme de tu lado… Y-Ya me acostumbraste a tus perversiones y a tus idioteces… ¿Q-Qué hare si en un mañana me dicen que ya no volveré? ¿Q-Qué hare si no estoy a tu lado? ¿Q-Qué hare si no estás conmigo para amarme en los días y en las noches?" Oculté mi rostro en su torso mientras dejaba caer mis lágrimas de forma libre "¿D-Dónde podría yo encontrar a alguien para amar si no eres tú? ¡Dímelo Popo! ¿D-Dónde si no es aquí?"

Sentí como me abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba mi cabello, al principio estaba muy callado, seguramente analizando mis palabras antes de hablar. "Toon Link, eres muy lindo ¿lo sabías?"

"¡N-No soy lindo!" Golpeé suavemente su torso con la mano mientras me aferraba más a su cuerpo, buscaba consuelo o algo que me diera esperanza.

"Si lo eres porque yo te juro que nadie tendría la fuerza interna de soportar todas esas emociones sin quebrarse, incluso las convertiste en tu fortaleza y motivación para pelear" Una de sus manos me obligó a verlo, observé su sonrisa y sus ojos azules viéndome con amor a pesar de que mis lágrimas distorsionaban su forma. "Tienes razón de llorar y tienes mucho derecho de estar enfadado conmigo después de lo que te hice en aquella mañana. Yo no habría podido hacer lo que hiciste, yo me hubiera deprimido y estoy seguro que tú si habrías notado el cambio en mis emociones e incluso me hubieras alentado a seguir adelante hasta que yo lo lograra" Sus dedos secaron las lágrimas que corrían libremente en mis ardientes mejillas con mucha suavidad. "Por Dios Toon, eres tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera que incluso me pregunto muchas veces si alguien tan ordinario como yo merece estar a tu lado; pero mi egoísmo no me permite dejarte ir ni aunque me dijeran que eso sería lo mejor"

"¿P-Por qué me hablas de un adiós cuando m-mi miedo es ese?"

"Porque yo sería tan egoísta que si el caso se diera, sería capaz de abandonarlo todo con tal de seguirte a donde tú vayas, incluso si es más allá del cielo o mas allá de la tierra. Nunca te dejaría ir aunque Master Hand te condenara a una expulsión, de alguna manera yo me iría contigo porque nadie más tiene el derecho de ver tus expresiones, de escuchar tus dulces palabras, de ver tus sonrojos, de ver tu orgullo, de que le digas idiota con cariño, de secar las lágrimas que escondes al mundo, de sentir tus enfados, de abrazarte, de besarte y de llevarte a ese lugar donde solo yo te he llevado a través de mis caricias. Nadie debe ver que tú y nadie más que tú es capaz de guardar sus penas por personas que no se percatan de tus sacrificios personales solo para estar a su lado ya que así es tu forma de quererlos" Sentí sus labios en los míos de forma superficial y corta. "Perdóname por no haberte entendido ni haberte escuchado en aquel momento, ya ves que si soy idiota. Extrañaba tanto abrazarte y oír tu voz durante ese día que Nana se esforzó para que te olvidara pero no pude, todo el día estuve pensando en ti pero temía que si te hablaba me rechazaras a pesar de que lo merecía"

"E-Eres un idiota"

"Lo sé Toon, lo sé"

No quise saber más y simplemente lo besé con toda la necesidad y amor que podía transmitirle; aun caían algunas lágrimas pero ya no eran de enojo o tristeza, eran de alivio mezclado con el temor que quedaba. Popo me correspondió el gesto y me besó con las mismas emociones mientras acariciaba mi espalda y mi cintura con sus manos. Mis mejillas ya no solo ardían por la fiebre sino que también por sus caricias, por ser él quien me tocaba y aliviaba mis temores. Después de un largo momento donde el beso daba respuesta a toda la confusión, él se separó primero y acarició mi rostro húmedo por el antiguo llanto.

"Te amo tanto Toon, en verdad no podría pedir a alguien más a mi lado si no eres tú"

"Yo te amo también Popo" Sollocé sin derramar más lágrimas "Mucho más de lo que puedo demostrar"

"Claro que no Toon, tú lo demuestras perfectamente" Popo me cargó estilo nupcial y por esta vez no me importó si alguien veía, simplemente me aferré a él. "Vamos a descansar para que te recuperes pronto, así hablaremos con Master Hand para ver qué podemos hacer ante esta situación. ¿De acuerdo?" Me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

"¿Estarás a mi lado?"

"Incluso más allá de la muerte"

"Popo…" Sonreí y me alcé un poco para tomar su rostro y besarlo como solo él y yo hacíamos, lo besé de forma esquimal sabiendo que para Popo ese gesto implicaba entrega y mucho amor según su cultura. Nunca había conocido de este beso hasta que lo conocí a él pero por la ternura del gesto, ahora sentía que ese beso implicaba lo mismo que significaba para él. Popo sonrió y me correspondió inmediatamente, haciendo que las puntas de nuestras narices chocaran lentamente y con ternura de lado a lado. Me separé un poco y junté mi frente con la de él para susurrarle. "Gracias por estar a mi lado".

"Gracias a ti por amarme Toon, gracias por luchar silenciosamente contra ese posible desenlace aunque ahora no lo harás solo, te lo prometo"

Sonreí y repartí varios besos cortos por todo su rostro, ese era mi lado tierno que solo Popo me inspiraba a sacar. Él era la persona más importante en mi plan de vida ya que debía estar presente o de lo contrario se desmoronaría frente a mis ojos toda la posibilidad de ser feliz. Luego paré de hacerlo y simplemente me recosté en su hombro con los ojos cerrados, dejándome guiar por el cansancio mientras a la distancia oía la voz de mi hermano quien estaba aliviado de verme bien a pesar de que me fugué de la enfermería. Sentí la mano de Link sobre mi cabeza mientras finalmente me abría paso al mundo de los sueños.

Pasaron días para que me recuperara totalmente donde Lucas y Ness iban a visitarnos y por obvias razones Link me pidió una explicación de mi sobreesfuerzo; cuando supo mis motivos solo sonrió y me abrazó con ternura mientras me susurraba que todo estaría bien ya que las cosas pasan por una razón y si yo estaba en la mansión, era porque merecía estar ahí. Luego de sus palabras me sentí fuerte y aliviado en mi interior, amaba a mi hermano por lo especial que era conmigo ya que siempre hallaba la manera de fortalecer mi espíritu en los momentos donde flaqueaba y por eso es que lo veía como mi máxima admiración y al mismo tiempo como mi espíritu protector, algo que Popo un día me comentó que en su religión se llamaba ángel de la guarda.

Lo primero que hicimos cuando me sentía mucho mejor fue ir a la oficina de Master Hand. Popo tenía tomada mi mano para darme fortaleza antes de entrar a su oficina pero Master Hand le dijo que no entrara ya que quería hablar a solas conmigo, Popo me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarme entrar en ese lugar. Hablé con él un rato antes de abordar el tema que realmente me interesaba, sentía un poco de temor de oír su respuesta pero lo único que paso fue que la mano gigante se puso a reír de forma enternecida mientras con uno de sus dedos acariciaba mi cabeza.

"Toon Link, no me refería a que la medida sería sacarte del torneo. La medida que tenía en mente era pedirle a tu hermano que te ayudara a mejorar tus técnicas, algo así como un entrenamiento especial. No podría sacarte ya que tienes mucho potencial como guerrero, posees mucha tenacidad y sabes enfrentarte a las adversidades aunque dupliquen o tripliquen tus capacidades; me parece admirable que aun así le hagas pelea sabiendo que las posibilidades de conquistar son pocas". Dejó de acariciarme y continuó hablando. "Me sorprende que pensaras tan radicalmente pero también me agrada ver que te lo tomaste muy en serio y entrenaste mucho más que antes hasta el punto de enfermarte, lo último no es muy conveniente pero bueno, me alegra ver que estas mejor".

"E-Entonces… usted no iba a…"

"No, solo iba hacer que entrenaras más pero según la referencia de cierto veterano y un hermano loco que tengo, has mejorado por tu cuenta. Mereces un descanso pero en cuanto te sientas con todas tus energías, dile a Link que se organice contigo para comenzar con sus entrenamientos ya que pronto hare un torneo por parejas y es de mi interés ver la fuerza de los guerreros de Hyrule".

"¡Muchas gracias Master Hand, prometo que no volveré a descuidarme!"

"Lo sé Toon Link, confió en ti"

Reí y hablé un poco mas con él para luego despedirme y salir corriendo a abrazar a Popo con todas mis fuerzas hasta el punto de colgarme de su cuerpo. "¡No iba a sacarme! ¡No lo iba a hacer!" Sin darle tiempo a terminar de reaccionar, le di un beso largo en los labios para luego separarme y reír tiernamente, sentía demasiado alivio.

"¡Esa es una excelente noticia! ¿Lo ves? ¡Todo salió bien al final de cuentas!" Sentí un abrazo demasiado fuerte de su parte pero la euforia del momento hacia que me gustara esa asfixiante y cálida sensación. Reí un poco más y lo abracé con más fuerza al sentir como Popo giraba por la felicidad que yo le transmitía.

Desde ese día comencé a entrenar junto a Link aunque solo eran tres horas diarias y todo el tiempo restante la pasaba jugando con Ness y Lucas o simplemente hablando con el pervertido de mi novio. Al final quien ganó el pequeño torneo y el viaje a Smashville fue Link. Él nos invitó a Popo y mí para que lo acompañáramos, también invitó a su novia Zelda y para complacer a su amiga de infancia, invitó a Samus quien pasó casi todo el día en el Spa del hotel e increíblemente se quedó dormida en ese lugar hasta que Zelda la fue a sacar cuando recordamos su existencia.

Popo y yo pasamos el día caminando por el centro comercial mientras algunas chicas me hacían rabiar por las miradas nada discretas con mi novio pero Popo solo reía y me daba un beso en la mejilla para calmarme. Luego nos reunimos con Zelda y mi hermano en un lugar de videojuegos y estuvimos compitiendo por pareja, el peor juego para Link y para mí fue el de baile ya que ambos éramos tiesos y de paso nos sentíamos avergonzados al oír a Zelda y a Popo reír de forma enternecida por nuestra nula habilidad con la danza. Fue obvio que Link y yo quedamos embobados cuando vimos a nuestras parejas bailar, nos vimos de reojo y reímos con un sonrojo en nuestros rostros. Al final del día Popo quiso ir a la habitación temprano y cabe decir que no sabía que un hotel fuese a crear más emociones en su interior.

Al final, aprendí algo importante de toda esa tediosa situación. Debo confiar en mis habilidades y cuando siento que no puedo más con mi carga, solo debo de pensar en mis seres queridos para motivarme a realizar todos los esfuerzos necesarios para estar junto a ellos pero si aun así no funciona, ellos siempre me ayudaran a levantarme y a volverlo a intentar ya que reconocí que la fuerza para enfrentar las adversidades está en mi interior … O eso me gustaría decir, en realidad solo aprendí que nunca más debo ir a un hotel con Popo a menos que planee no volver a sentarme en toda mi vida.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo.. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que comenten. Cualquier critica constructiva sera bien recibida n_n

Cuidense mucho!


End file.
